The use of control devices for remote-controlled building automation systems, wherein the operation of in-house installations such as, for example, door drives and lighting systems, is performed by dialing a mobile operating device into a network while the signal emitted by the mobile operating device is forwarded via the network to the actuation device of the in-house installation, has previously been described. Such a system has been described, for example, in DE 10 2013 107 016 where, via a bidirectional connection, a user can operate in-house installations by use of various mobile operating devices such as, for example, smartphones, laptops, or PCs, and to read out or obtain a visual display of current information about the in-house installations. Intervention in the control device of an in-house installation, for example, for maintenance of a control device of a door arrangement, is not, however, possible with such a system. Remote maintenance systems have further been described in the field of in-house technology where access to an in-house installation is possible via a data connection.